Shall we Dance?
by GriisleChan
Summary: Kiku necesitaba aprender a bailar, por lo menos aquel estilo de música tan casual. Pero aprenderá algo mas que solo eso, descubrirá lo que son los verdaderos sentimientos. AsaKiku. One-Shot *AU*


Hola! Como les va? como les tratan las matemáticas? -esta traumada, pues le esta yendo mal- XD

En fin! aquí les traigo otro de mis rarosos One-shot (por no decir fumados(?) XD) Este se me ocurrió cuando me encontraba en donde mi abuela, sentada en su muy cómoda mecedora y escuchando música romántica... y aquí el resultado!

**Disclaimer**: Naah Hetalia sigue sin ser mio~ es de Himaruya-san (: a mi solo me basta escribir AsaKiku owo para mi felicidad y la de las fans X'D

**Advertencia**: AU, posible OOC, una mención de EscociaxFem!Portugal (lo se, raro! XD pero desde hace un tiempito me había antojado de ellos jajaja) Nombres humanos: Fátima (Fem!Portugal) Ian (Escocia) Xuehui (Macau) y Lusiano (Brasil)

Sin mas, disfruten~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Shall we Dance?**

**.**

-…_Así que ¡Quiero que bailes el vals conmigo Kiku! No te me vayas a escapar ¿ok?-_

Aquellas simples, y algo confusas, palabras rondaban su mente como un torbellino en esos momentos. No tenía nada en contra, al fin y al cabo era el día de la boda de su amiga en donde deseaba que todo saliese bien y fuera un momento especial, en realidad ¿Quien no desea eso para sí mismo? Y más porque ella quería compartir y festejar con cada uno de sus amigos, y él era uno de los más cercanos. La cosa... y su único problema... era que no sabía bailar, nunca lo había hecho y ni menos le había llamado la atención. Pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber aprendido, le daba vergüenza llegar y decirle que no sabía hacerlo. Básicamente tenía dos pies izquierdos, como suele decirse en esos casos. Tenía que buscar una solución, y rápido.

Y ahí estaba el, de camino a su primera clase de baile aun debatiéndose si debía hacerlo o no. Pero al final, lo haría por su amiga. Pensando, en un intento de darse ánimos, en que solo será un rápido baile y todos felices.

Llego a su destino y observo la ancha puerta de madera de la entrada pensando en que movimiento hacer, aun tenía algo de pena. No deseaba molestar a nadie con su minúsculo problema, pero aquel que iba a ser su profesor por ese día se lo propuso gentilmente una vez que le comento sobre aquello, no por nada ambos se llevaban bien y la confianza entre ellos era notable, y rechazarlo sería demasiado descortés de su parte. Respiro hondo y acerco su mano al timbre, un sonido que se deshizo en el aire rápidamente se presento, seguido de una serie de pasos que cada vez escuchaba más cerca suyo.

-Bienvenido- le dijo con voz suave al verlo del otro lado de la puerta vistiendo ropas menos casuales a como lo estaba acostumbrado ver.

-_Arigatou _por ofrecerse a enseñarme Arthur-san- hizo una apenas notable reverencia.

-N-no es nada, lo hago con mucho gusto- negó soltando una corta risita. Sabía perfectamente que el japonés estaba nervioso y que se sentía algo decaído, por eso mismo le invito a su casa para que pudiese enseñarle en un ambiente tranquilo y privado. Además, así aprovechaba de pasar tiempo a solas con él, por muy poco que fuese. Porque si, lo amaba, pero aun no se atrevía a hacérselo saber, como en muchos casos, temía al rechazo.

Se hizo a un lado invitándolo a entrar, el peli negro pidió permiso y se encaminó al interior de aquella elegante casa seguido del dueño. Una vez cuando ambos estuvieron en la sala, le indico que iban a estar en un salón aparte, pues era el indicado para la actividad que iban a realizar. Llegaron hasta su destino y se encontraron con una habitación pequeña, el detalle estaba en que no había ningún objeto en ella, además de un pequeño mueble donde reposaba un radio, logrando que obtuvieran el espacio necesario para desplazarse, además, venia acompañada de un gran ventanal por donde entraba la luz suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, el vals no era un baile que requería de mucho movimiento.

-¿Empezamos ya?- propuso a lo cual el peli negro asintió con la mirada clavada en el suelo de porcelana. Se llego hasta la radio y la encendió- Esta canción es la ideal para iniciar- le indico luego de que esta llenara la habitación con su suave melodía- En la actualidad se suele bailar un vals un tanto más bailable, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero esta canción te servirá de practica- Explico tal cual experto. Decir que no se sentía encantado por lo que hacía seria una grave mentira.

En sí, nunca se había ofrecido para algo como eso, pero tratándose del otro era diferente... Aunque le dio como excusa que lo hacía solo por Fátima, cosa que no era totalmente cierta.

Con cuidado, todo para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, se acerco hasta él y lentamente tomo sus manos sintiendo una calidez subir a sus mejillas al tener tal contacto. Una vez que noto que agarraba confianza, comenzó a explicarle lo básico de dicho baile; la ubicación de los brazos y el movimiento constante de los pies. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, en donde el más bajo le seguía como podía, con pasos torpes.

Mordió levemente su labio inferior algo frustrado por no poder seguirle el ritmo al ingles, aun cuando iba bastante despacio. Había captado él como debían moverse sus pies, pero una vez que lo intentaba estos no se desplazaban como deseaba. La cosa era incluso mucho mas difícil a como lo imaginaba, y sin contar aquella extraña ansiedad que sentía desde que tomaba las manos del otro.

**.**

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde entre prácticas y prácticas. A decir verdad, al japonés le costó un tanto pero poco a poco agarraba el hilo de aquel baile peculiar. Sin dejar de mencionar las veces que pisaba al ingles por accidente.

-¿Te parece si lo hacemos una vez más?- propuso luego de un breve descanso que se dieron y de mirar la hora que marcaba su dorado reloj de muñeca, pues sabía que el peli negro tenía que irse pronto.

-_H-hai_...- ya más confiado, para no decir que totalmente, se preparo de nuevo para danzar.

Sin más, el ingles volvió a tomar sus manos así como lo había estado haciendo durante ese rato y bailaron ya con más soltura de parte de su acompañante. Realmente estaba impresionado de lo rápido que había aprendido…

**.**

El sol recién se había ocultado dando paso a una fría y tranquila noche, y por lo tanto, el japonés estaba por irse.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias por su ayuda- ambos se hallaban en la puerta de la casa inglesa en donde el anfitrión lo escolto para despedirlo.

-No pasa nada, Fátima quedara encantada al verte bailar- desvió la mirada, no quería ver la expresión del otro por aquello tan estúpido que había dicho ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuando iba a comportarse como un tonto la mayoría de las veces que estaba a solas con él?

El japonés solo rió levemente, se había sentido muy tranquilo al escuchar eso. No hablaron de nada más y así se despidieron acordando verse el día de la boda que cada vez estaba más próximo…

**.**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyo en ella. Otra vez no había avanzado nada en su cometido, pero lo que no sabía, era que le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su tan ansiada meta: el corazón de la persona que amaba. Suspiro cansado y se encamino a la cocina pensando que aun le faltaba adquirir un traje para la boda ¿Que sería lo más ideal para el padrino? No lo sabía, tal vez y si buscaba en Internet fuera capaz de orientarse. En sí, si fuera por el iría en bermudas y camisa sin mangas, o como le apeteciera, eso de solo tratarse del matrimonio de su hermano. Pero ni loco se atrevía a hacerlo, la portuguesa era capaz de matarlo.

-Y aun se me hace raro ver a esos dos juntos...- le pasaba lo mismo que a muchas otras personas. Pero al final, tenia envidia de aquella relación, aunque pelearan muy a menudo gracias al orgullo que distinguía a cada uno.

**.**

Flores por aquí, montones de fotografías por allá, y por sobre todo, gente por todas partes; aunque daba igual, la felicidad de los novios era lo más importante en ese momento, luego de que habían dado el sí en aquella iglesia preciosa en donde se decidió que sería el escenario de su unión.

Sin más, partieron hasta donde iba a llevarse a cabo la celebración; un salón lo bastante amplio para que todos los invitados se instalasen cómodamente, constituido por las mesas y sillas suficientes, un buffet bastante surtido, una pista de baile muy espaciosa y, sin dejar de lado, una zona al aire libre en la parte de atrás destinado a todo aquel no muy fanático de las fiestas.

El vals fue perfecto, así como lo había planeado la novia. Bailo con su ahora marido, con cada uno de sus cuñados, seguido de sus no tan niños (véase Xuehui y Lusiano) y para concluir, con cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros. Fue ahí en donde Kiku demostró que toda la práctica por la que se vio envuelto dio sus frutos dejando a la portuguesa impresionada, a pesar de que ella sabia del cuento de su profesor y sus clases...

Ahora... Todo el mundo disfrutaba tal cual se disfrutaba una fiesta de matrimonio...

-¿Donde...?- tomo el recién vaso de whisky que le sirvieron mientras que con la mirada buscaba al japonés, lo había perdido de vista desde que el asunto del vals acabo. Se extraño al no obtener rastro del chico, incluso había preguntado al italiano norteño y al alemán, pero estos igual no sabían nada. Resignado y como último recurso, decidió buscar su paradero en el jardín trasero.

**.**

Salió, dejando aquel fuerte ruido que ya aturdía sus oídos detrás. No hizo falta que buscase a fondo, pues lo primero que noto fue a quien buscaba sentado en el borde de la fuente que daba vida al lugar con el sonido del agua cayendo. Respiro hondo, no todo los días se tenía una oportunidad como esa...

Mientras... La mente de Kiku divagaba en lo ocurrido hace apenas unos momentos atrás. De pronto, su mente toco el tema que le erizaba la piel cada vez que lo recordaba ¿Que pasaba con él? Siempre había sido una persona fuerte internamente y ahora... se sentía patético ¿Podría ser amor lo que estaba experimentando? no... el enamorarse no era una opción si quiera. Al parecer, ignoraba muy bien hecho de que este sentimiento complicado y a la vez hermoso llegaba sin avisar, cuando le daba la gana y para ocupar el nombre de la persona quien menos se esperaba (ya sea en la mayoría de los casos)

-Lo hiciste bien..._Good Job_- susurro una voz conocida lo suficientemente cerca de el, logrando que sus pensamientos se quebraran como burbujas de jabón. De inmediato, el rubio captó su atención y dos ojos café se posaron en su figura.

-No aprendí de cualquier persona...-en sí, estaba orgulloso y conforme con lo que había logrado - Muchas gracias- desvió su mirada entre apenado y agradecido y la poso en un punto en especificó de aquel hermoso y sencillo jardín. Algo dentro de sí se emociono por el saber que no estaba solo.

El ingles no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento, aun cuando este no lo hacía. Solo buscaba una forma de acercarse más a él, de investigar si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no. Prefería llevarse la mala noticia en esos momentos que el hacerse ilusiones para después.

-¿Que haces aquí...?- pregunto rompiendo con aquella brecha de silencio que se formo.

-Solo... quería tomar un poco de aire, es todo- mintió, pues en realidad se sentía incómodo allá dentro rodeado de todas esas personas. Si había asistido a dicho evento, fue solo por los recién casados-¿Y usted?- devolvió la pregunta buscando no escucharse muy interesado. Realmente le sorprendió al ver al oji verde ahí, pensaba que este estaría divirtiéndose con los demás. Pero no, ahí estaba, frente a él con aquel traje elegante y especial que hacia relevancia al evento.

-Te estaba buscando...- soltó, casi inconscientemente. De inmediato, sintió como la mirada ahora avergonzada del japonés volvía a él- Aun no has bailado conmigo-

Se quedo en silencio, observando él como el rubio extendía su mano hacia el ¿Realmente quería que bailase con él? Y sin saberlo como, sintió un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo sin poder detenerlo, aun cuando era un sentimiento placentero.

El sonido de una melodiosa canción llego hasta sus odios, al parecer ya habían cambiando de género musical dejando ahora audible una suave balada, aun cuando se podía escuchar apenas debido a la zona en donde se encontraban. El ingles solo pudo pensar que esa canción era más que perfecta para ellos.

-Yo...- bajo la mirada no sabiendo el cómo decirle lo que pensaba- No sé bailar ese tipo de música- dijo, con voz baja pero que claramente logro escuchar su acompañante.

-No será problema- acerco su mano un poco más a él haciéndolo ver que no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido- Yo te guiare-

El asiático miro su mano por unos cortos segundos decidiendo que acción hacer. Al final la tomo y se levanto de donde estaba para acercarse un poco a Arthur.

-Veras, hay similitudes de este tipo de baile con el vals, así que no tendrás problemas- soltó su mano y ubico ambas de ellas en la cintura del peli negro logrando que se sobresaltara un poco al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto- Pero la localización de las manos cambia- concluyo sonriéndole levemente entre nervioso y feliz.

El japonés por reflejo coloco sus pálidas manos en cada hombro de su pareja de baile por ese momento con algo de torpeza. No sabía que hacía y menos el porqué lo hacía, solo se dejaba llevar por la música, así como se lo había dicho el rubio en una ocasión.

Una vez que ambos comenzaron a moverse, sus mejillas enrojecieron, no solo por la vergüenza e inexperiencia que sentía, si no también por la cercanía que tenían. Curiosamente se sentía mucho más extraño que cuando danzaron al ritmo del vals. Esta vez era diferente, ellos dos, solos, teniendo como escenario aquel jardín cubierto de flores hermosas y bien cuidadas, y por si fuera poco, acompañados solo de la luz de la luna y la canción que daba vida a sus pasos. Una escena romántica para cualquiera y una en donde dará inicio a algo importante para ellos.

Sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos, pero sin llegar a detenerse, por lo menos no todavía. Kiku tenía su cabeza lo suficientemente cerca del pecho del ingles en donde podía escuchar claramente los latidos rápidos y precisos que ofrecía su corazón, logrando con eso que se le contagiaran. Por ese momento... lo estaban olvidando todo... sus problemas, responsabilidades... todo... solo eran ellos dos y nada más… sus mentes poco a poco iban aclarándose ¿Raro no? Pero así era.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y sus pies se detuvieron, para sorpresa del otro muchacho. Sintió como él se tensaba luego de que ubicara la frente en su hombro, en un acto rápido e inesperado. Pero ya que más daba, solo deseaba tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera por última vez. Y con ese pensamiento envolvió sus brazos a través de la cintura ajena atrayéndolo y formando un abrazo delicado, sintiendo como el menor apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho dejándose llevar por el momento, eso le dio seguridad.

-Mi hermano es un tonto con suerte…- susurro lo bastante cerca de su odio apenas pasado un corto tiempo desde que adoptaron aquella posición.

-¿Por qué dice eso...?-

-Tiene a la persona que ama a su lado...mientras... yo soy un cobarde que no se atreve a hacer algo...- frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, al final, era un perdedor como siempre se lo decía el peli rojo.

-Entonces... – se separo un poco del pecho en donde estaba apoyado, obligando al oji verde hacer lo mismo para que sus miradas se cruzaran después- Permítame hacerlo yo- sonrió levemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. El mayor pensó que mas adorable no podía verse.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el peli negro se puso de puntitas y deposito un rápido beso en sus labios dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

Desvió la mirada, ahora con todo su rostro teñido de rojo ¿El que hizo aquello fue él? ¿De verdad? Aun no se lo podía creer, no quería si quiera imaginarse lo que el ingles estuviese pensando de él en ese momento. Maldijo el hecho de haberse dejando llevar por lo que sentía, igual, no se arrepentida de nada. Pero una vez que se armo de valor para enfrentar su mirada esmeralda, se encontró el cómo sus labios eran besados, prácticamente le estaba devolviendo el beso, con la diferencia de que este era un poco más apasionado. .. y de inmediato, lo correspondió…

¿Por qué palabras? Si con los actos las cosas quedaban mucho más claras, las palabras sobraban…

**.**

-Ian- el susodicho alejo el vaso de sus labios y miro a la portuguesa que sonreía satisfactoriamente a su lado- Creo que pronto tendremos otro motivo para celebrar- arqueo una de sus cejas, no entendiendo a que exactamente se refería. Pero su expresión volvió a la normalidad luego de que con la mirada siguiera a donde señalaba la morena.

-Tal vez tengas razón- tomo otro sorbo de su fino whisky escocés como si no hubiese mirado nada. Al fin y al cabo, le daba igual lo que hacía su estúpido hermano menor. Aunque, por lo menos sabia que el chico no tenia mal gusto y lo comprobó al verlo abrazar dulcemente al cuerpo del japonés mientras se encontraban en las afueras del elegante salón - A todo esto ¿Cuando nos vamos?-

-¿No me digas que estas aburrido ya?- rodo los ojos divertida, sabiendo más que nadie que el peli rojo no era de estar en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo.

-No, solo quiero ir a disfrutar de mi luna de miel- se encogió de hombros, así como si hubiera dicho cualquier cosa. La oji verde negó levemente con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír. Ya se lo veía venir, además, ella quería lo mismo.

**.**

Dieron un saltito gracioso, separándose instantáneamente, por simple reflejo, luego de que un sonido bastante energético y de un volumen muy alto llego hasta sus oídos. Se miraron incrédulos ¿Qué clase de cambio musical era ese? Al parecer Gilbert había tomado el control de la música, o podría también haber sido el mismo Alfred.

Al salir del shock, rieron. Sentían un peso menos encima… fue cuando descubrieron que lo único que les hacía falta era aclarar ese pequeño punto… en ese momento no eran capaces de describir la felicidad que sentían.

-Nunca he bailado algo como eso…- comento el rubio de la nada con pose pensativa, sin dejar de lado la sonrisa boba de su rostro y sintiéndose bastante animado. Kiku dio un paso hacia atrás- ¡Vayamos!- y ahí su miedo.

-¡N-no! No creo que sea buena idea…- negó, buscando que el otro cambiara de opinión, cosa que no logro.

-¿Por qué? Es una fiesta, hay que pasarla bien- exclamo con sus ánimos por los cielos. El japonés negó levemente mostrando que no había remedio con el ingles ¿Y eso qué? Eso era una de las tantas cosas que le atraían de él.

Antes de afirmar su idea, el rubio lo tomo de la mano y con un pequeño trote se adentraron al salón para encontrarse con el bad friends trio bailando-o eso se suponía- sobre una de las mesas llamando claramente la atención. Y a Alfred manejando el equipo de un Dj que reposaba en el suelo desmayado, vaya a saber qué fue lo que le paso.

Y así… todos los presentes disfrutaron de aquella fiesta como si fuera el último día de sus vidas. Los esposos se retiraron antes del amanecer, pues su avión les esperaba. Aunque no fueron notados por ninguno de sus amigos, invitados y otros (ya saben, nunca faltaban los coleados en un matrimonio)

**.**

Era sabido, que toda fiesta tenía sus resultados peculiares… y esta no fue la excepción…

**.**

Abrió sus ojos con un cansancio muy notorio en ellos. Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando y noto todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que había dormido en el suelo, al igual que el resto. Iba a levantarse, pero un par de brazos se lo impidieron, ahí noto al ingles dormir abrazado a él como si se tratase de algún muñeco de peluche. Sonrió y con una mano libre acaricio una de sus mejillas, se sintió bien de solo comprobar que lo que sucedió horas atrás no había sido un sueño.

-Te amo Kiku…- murmuro, en sueños a decir verdad. El susodicho rió un poco al mirarlo en tal estado y sin más volvió a recostarse a su lado pensando en que el sentimiento era mutuo. Total, aun faltaban algunas horas para que todos despertasen e iba aprovechar para dormir un poco más…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso es todo! XD Admito que AMO cuando Kiku toma la iniciativa w y no lo pense dos veces en colocarlo jajaja, espero y no haya quedado mal ;A;

Espero les haya gustado! si tuvo errores, disculpen x.x lo revise muchas veces pero siempre hay algo que se escapa XD

Sin mas, espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones x3 sin pena~! ademas ¿Que autor no quisiera saber alguna opinión sobre lo que hace? es mentira que ninguno XD

Muchas gracias por tomar tu tiempo y el haber leído esto :'D -eso la hace feliz-

Nos leemos en algún otro fic mio -tiene para rato- un saludo a todos! :D


End file.
